


Perfect

by Ashkela



Series: Wayhaught Family [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, No Spoilers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Because the S4 premiere is in... like 3.5 hours but I asked @cleekers about a Wayhaught slow dance and then somehow I ended up writing this. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861741
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	Perfect

Dancing in the kitchen had become their thing. One would cook and the other would do dishes and yet, if at all possible, both were in the kitchen throughout both processes. They'd quickly learned to have rules and boundaries when certain foods were being prepared as neither enjoyed the end of a steamy make out session coming at the behest of an insistent smoke alarm. But when dinner was finished and the dishes were being rinsed for the dishwasher, all bets were off. Waverly tended to sing snippets of whatever song came into her head as she worked, while Nicole only sang along with songs she loved as they played through the speakers. But no matter who was doing what, when Perfect by Ed Sheeran came on, tall would grab small, and they'd fall into one another's embrace. 

As Waverly found herself wrapped in strong arms during the opening lines, she reflected on how safe and protected she felt by them, rather than confined and stifled as Champ's arms had felt by the time she was ready to leave him. She knew it was safe to follow the gentle instructions issuing forth from both the the speakers and her love's voice, singing softly just above her ear and let Nicole lead. Small hands lifted from shoulders to wrap themselves behind her lover's neck and pull Nicole down so their foreheads touched as they both breathed out words of adoration and joy at finding one another. Waiting for each other, indeed.

The chorus began and it was as if a switch had flipped. Smooth choreography of a fluid Viennese waltz pulled them apart and back into spinning in one another's arms, the number of times this had been accomplished in this room evident by virtue of how despite the size of the kitchen, they moved both freely and yet without colliding with furniture. It didn't matter after all. They knew this song, this dance, for it had been engraved on their very hearts in the now distant past. No matter the years that had come and gone since that night, they never did forget their first dance as wives. 

In the months leading up to their wedding, Nicole had asked Waverly if there was anything she really, truly had her heart set on for their nuptials. "I can't promise you everything, but I will always try to give you anything you want, Waves." The only thing the younger woman had asked for was the perfect wedding dance. She hadn't necessarily been referring to the song itself when she made the request, but after discussing and disregarding countless other songs, they kept coming back to it. They didn't tell anyone that they were preparing anything for it. Wynonna knew the song choice, but nothing else. 

While the wedding itself had been held on the Homestead, much to the frustration of the eldest Earp, the reception was held in town, with anyone who wanted to attend present. Given how much Waverly had been loved by the entire community for her whole life and what the now-Sheriff Haught had accomplished for them, it was a large crowd. Well, for Purgatory. 

When the couple was announced onto the floor and the song began, Waverly in her long ivory gown offered her hand to her wife, whose pantsuit matched her perfectly. They curled in tight and began to slowly sway as the first few lines rang out. As the words called for a kiss, they put thoughts to action and pressed lips together gently, freezing and seemingly lost in one another. The word 'baby' was their cue to switch gears and hand holds and suddenly begin to move in harmony, hours upon hours of rehearsal helping Nicole slip into the leading role in this dance. Her love may have been the one with the dancing background, but they both held their own throughout the entirety of the dance. 

Spins and twirls and sweeping gestures filled the song, with a lift and a dip that made the room gasp in awe. It was a good thing that it had by now become muscle memory, because neither would ever be able to say how they managed to complete it. They were lost wholly in one another, in relishing this moment as their first as wives. They'd known this was coming for so long. From months before either would propose - on accident or on purpose, they'd known. There was just no one else for each other. And so, as the dance wound down to its inevitable conclusion, they came close once more, ending as they had begun, both held, sheltered, protected, loved, foreheads touching and staring into each other's eyes like the room was empty.

As the song ended and they looked away from one another, the memory of their wedding faded to the past once more and they were brought back to their present. Noise in their home filtered back in slowly as the radio continued playing, moving onto a different song. A soft kiss that was meant to be an acknowledgement of their history and happiness invariably turned into more, until Nicole was hoisting her bride onto the counter top to better further it. Waverly sighed against her wife's soft lips, smiling as she acquiesced to the unspoken request, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. Seconds, or maybe minutes passed. 

"Oh God, not again. Yo, PDA. Your kids are losing their shit in the living room so maybe come up for air and help me wrangle them. Just because Alice is the oldest doesn't mean she's the biggest anymore. Dammit Haught, what is in those genes of yours. Xavier is a giant!" Wynonna called out, tossing the throw pillow she had brought with her from said living room at the kissing couple. This wasn't her first rodeo. 

"He's not a giant, Wynonna. He just hit puberty is all," was all the response Nicole gave, laughing as she lifted her bride from the counter, tangling their fingers together as they walked out of the kitchen and back into their life. Happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> While Wayhaught dance to the original in their kitchen, their wedding was danced to this cover (because it's what I listened to as I wrote this) by Samantha Harvey. https://youtu.be/1dl-ooknk1U?t=51


End file.
